


Restraints

by brokenstatue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, but the outcome was sad, i started this with the intention of it being happy, so heres this sad drabble, this was supposed to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstatue/pseuds/brokenstatue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Suga tries his hardest not to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a cute, fluffy and very gay TanaSuga fic but somehow this sad drabble came to be instead. Punch me in the face bc i am trash.

It started with a shared goal - to play volleyball and have a great time doing so, no matter  the outcome. The teammates soon became friends which then gradually came to becoming best friends not long after, and Suga soon realized that friendship wasn’t enough. Not when it came to Ryunosuke.

Koushi had never felt so greedy than when he realized he wanted not only Tanaka’s friendship, but his love and attention as well.

The silver haired boy was just that - a boy- when he made the decision to turn away the thought of love, especially if that love was for his closest friend. It wouldn’t be fair to Tanaka, nor to himself, to act upon his feelings. So many things could go wrong and instead of going beyond friendship, he could lose it instead. So Sugawara was not going to take that chance. Not even if he had to live the rest of his life with the regret of not acting upon his feelings. 

And yet, after he thought he had locked up his heart and feelings with an unbreakable chain, whenever Tanaka directed a genuine smile towards him, a smile that not only lit up his whole face but his whole being along with it, Suga’s heart still fluttered against the restraints.

  
  
  



End file.
